


Thunder only happens when it’s raining

by charlily



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idk what I’m doing, Oneshot, plot convenient things happen, the story’s gotta story idk what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlily/pseuds/charlily
Summary: Trapped together during a storm, Cordelia and Misty spend the night at the shack in the swamp where a debilitating childhood fear brings them closer together than ever.// in which delia has a fear of thunder bc it’s plot convenient





	Thunder only happens when it’s raining

Rain trickles against the small, narrow windows of the shack. Misty wraps her arms around herself, rubbing her biceps for warmth as she makes her way to her dresser. “Looks like we’ll be stuck here for a little while longer.” she comments dryly. 

She nods her head to the small nightstand next to her bed. “We may have to spend the night here. You can take the bed, there’s another blanket in there, you can take it if you’d like. I would take if I were you, you’ll need it. Gets pretty damn cold at night. I’ll just grab an extra sweater or somethin’. You need something to sleep in, too?”

Cordelia arches an eyebrow at this and sits up. “Yeah, that’d be great but— what about you? Where will you sleep?” 

Misty simply waves her hand dismissively. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head over that, I’m taking the couch.”

“You mean that tattered old thing that looks as if it is about to fall apart?”

“It’s… Comfy.” Misty counters with a pout. “I like my old shabby couch.” 

The look on her face instantly brings a smile to Cordelia. “I am sure you do, but your bed is big enough for us both, though?”

“You wouldn’t mind that?”

“Would I have offered if I did? Besides it’s your bed if anyone had to go on the sofa it’d be me.”

A small smiled tugs on Misty’s lips as she mulls over Cordelia’s offer. The bed  _ is _ more comfortable and she wouldn’t mind being so close to Cordelia, not at all. “Alright,” she says eventually, as she hands her an old faded Fleetwood Mac shirt “You can have my Stevie shirt, it’s my favourite.” 

“It’s lovely, Misty, thank you.”

Misty smiles brightly. Then, her cheeks turn a dark shade of crimson and she makes a vague gesture towards the other side of the room. “I- eh… I’ll go change over there, you know- give you some privacy.”

Cordelia simply nods and smiles to herself over Misty’s adorable bashfulness. She quickly changes into the t-shirt, folding the clothes she’d been wearing into a neat pile and placing them on the end of the bed. Shivering against the cold, she tugs the duvet up to her chin. She pulls up her legs, rolling onto her side, towards Misty, who appears to be fighting against the many knotted laces of the dress she’d been wearing that day.  And once again, Cordelia couldn’t help but laugh at the blonde witch. 

Misty immediately stills in her movements at the sound of it. “Are you- laughing at me, miss Goode?” she asks, feigning indignance. 

“No, I wouldn’t dare!” 

“God- You’re so full of it.” Careful as to not to trip, she dashes towards the bed, plopping down next to Cordelia. “Help me, please?”

With an endearing little grin, Cordelia begins to untangle the silk laces. “How- Misty- hold still please. How on earth did you manage to get stuck like this?”

“Dunno, I just have a knack for getting stuck in the weirdest places. Remember last month when I accidentally locked myself into the greenhouse and I had to  _ sleep _ there?”

Cordelia chuckles at that. “How can I possibly forget? I nearly had a heart attack when I went to wake you up the next morning and you weren’t there.” 

“It was something else, alright.” Misty’s voice had lowered to a hushed whisper. She rests her hand onto Cordelia’s knee and gives it a gentle squeeze. She then looks up, scans Cordelia’s face through the mass of fabric. Up close, she is even prettier, Misty notices. From the way she bites her lip to the way her brows knit together in concentration, it takes Misty’s breath away. 

“There you go,” Cordelia mumbles, pulling the garment over her head. “All free.” A small smile lights up her features and she pats Misty’s hand, which has found its way to her knee once again. Slowly, she runs her hand upwards, fingers curling around Misty’s wrist, gently caressing her skin.

Like a moth drawn to a flame, Misty is drawn to Cordelia. Cordelia has a smile that makes her feel weak in the knees, a voice that sounds like the sweetest melody, beautiful brown eyes that sparkle more brilliantly than the brightest evening star, and she has the softest, most delicate hands that make her shiver involuntarily at the very touch. 

The sudden movement of it breaks Cordelia from her trance. “God- Sorry, of course, you must be so cold.” she mutters. She leans forward, off the bed, to grab the sweater Misty had dropped there and hands it to her. 

Cheeks flushed bright red, Misty just gives a small nod,  _ sure, it was the cold that made her shiver _ , takes the sweater and quickly pulls it over her head. “Thank you.” Her hand reaches out, once again, fingers tangling together with Cordelia’s. 

“Jesus, your hands are freezing!” With her thumb, Cordelia brushes over the pale, frigid skin. “Come here, let me warm you up a little.” She lays down, tugs Misty gently along with her, and pulls the duvet over the both of them. “There we go.” she mumbles under her breath. Beneath the covers, her hands still cradle Misty’s, rubbing them for warmth. “Are you okay?”

Misty nods and scoots a little closer. “Thank you, for today.” 

“Oh you don’t have to thank me. It was my pleasure. I like coming here with you, I know you miss your home sometimes.”

Misty doesn’t reply, simply nods slowly and bites her lip to stop herself from spilling  _ certain  _ secrets.

“What is it?” Cordelia asks as she leans a tad closer, perhaps a little  _ too  _ close as their noses less than a centimetre away from touching.

“It’s nothing.”

“Tell me.” 

With a quiet sigh, Misty shrugs. “This isn’t my home anymore.” she says. “It never really was. Don’t get me wrong, I like being here, for a long time this place has been my safe haven and I still love to come here, just as long as it’s with you.” Misty pauses for a second, swallowing for a second.  _ No way back now _ . “I don’t think a home has to be a place, it can be a feeling. And more so than anything else, I feel at home when I’m with you I feel _safe_ when I’m with you.” 

A soft, adoring smile graces Cordelia features, and a soft pink blush tints her cheeks. “I’m glad you feel that way.” She lifts her hand, fingers gently caressing Misty’s cheek, brushing the wild blonde curls from her face and tucking it behind her ear. With a single finger, she traces her jawline, tilting her chin upwards towards her own and gently so, she gives her a soft nudge with her nose, both invitation and a silent request to continue. 

Misty loosely grasps Cordelia’s hand, thumb carressing its palm. Eyes shut and lips slightly parted, she leans in close. But her lips barely graze Cordelia’s before a loud thundercrash rattles through the shack and startled at the sudden noise, Cordelia shoots up. 

Ever since she was a child she’d been terrified of thunder. When she was younger, her father, much to Fiona’s chagrin, had always allowed her to sleep in their bed during thunderstorms. Her father was a polar opposite to Fiona. Sweet, gentle, nurturing. After his death, though, Cordelia was left with no one. No shoulder to cry on. No one to hold her when she was sad. No one to protect her from the storm. 

Cordelia always liked to think that, much like any capable adult, she’d outgrown her childhood fears. And she had. Mostly. This particular one, however, had never really left her. A minor thunderstorm can still put her on edge for an entire evening, and tonight isn’t any different.

Misty’s soft hands pull her back to reality. “Hey? It’s just a little storm, Delia.” her voice sounds ever so soothing and Cordelia tries to latch on to just that. “I’m with you. Don’t be scared. I’m right here, I won’t leave your side. I promise I will keep you safe.” she murmurs as she wraps her arms around Cordelia. 

And within those strong, protecting arms, Cordelia finds calmth. A warm sense of security. A feeling she hasn’t felt in decades, not since her father passed away. She takes a deep, steady breath, arms sliding around Misty’s, nose pressed to the crook of her neck and whispers an, almost inaudible, “Thank you.”

“It’s alright,” Misty replies, combing her fingers through Cordelia’s blonde hair. “You don’t have to thank me for that, silly.” she chuckles softly and retreats her arms from the embrace to frame Cordelia’s face with both her hands. “I’m always going to be right here by your side. Whether you like it or not.”

And in spite of everything, Cordelia still manages to smile at that. With a content sigh, she leans in, forehead touching Misty’s. “Is that a promise?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” Misty replies in a bare whisper. 

Outside, the thunder continues to rumble loudly and unforgivingly and Cordelia keeps a firm grip on Misty’s shoulder, clinging on to her if she were the last lifeline on a quickly sinking boat. 

“Are you okay?” Misty asks after a short while. Slowly, her hands slip down to her waist and settle on the small of her back. 

Cordelia gives a small nod and releases a soft sigh. “Misty?” 

“Hm?”

The stress and anxiety of it all gives a bit of a headache, makes her head a little bit foggy and she struggles with focussing on what it was, exactly, that she wants to say. The fact that Misty was closer than ever doesn’t necessarily help. Neither does the way her breath ghosts across her face, or the way Misty eyes her curiously, or the way her hands run up and down the expanse of her back ever so gently.

“Is there something wrong?”

“No, no— Nothing’s wrong…” Cordelia pauses for a second and as she does a palpable tension clings to the space, or lack thereof, between them. “Will you- Are you going to kiss me again?” she blurts out. 

And slowly, as Cordelia’s request begins to dawn on her, the concerned frown on Misty’s face melts away and she laughs softly. 

“I- uhm… I mean, unless—” Cordelia begins to stutter, tries to come up with an excuse for her seemingly ridiculous request, but Misty swiftly closes the gap between them, gently brushing her lips against Cordelia’s, effectively cutting her off. 

“Stop talking.” she breathes, before kissing her again, much more firmly this time.

Exhilaration and excitement course through Cordelia’s entire body, and the last remainders of her anxiety quickly dissipate beneath Misty’s ministrations. 

Misty holds her closely and tightly. She is affectionate and loving and it’s unlike anything Cordelia hasn’t ever experienced before. She’d only ever been with Hank, but he was never one to be sweet or caring. No, with Misty, it is entirely different. With Misty, she knows, no, she can  _ feel  _ that every touch, every brush of her fingertips is meaningful, placed with the utmost care and gentleness, laced with adoration and affection. 

Misty doesn’t  _ need _ to tell her anything because Cordelia can feel it in the way she clutches onto her, matching perfectly in their need for one another. She feels it in the way Misty kisses her. So lovingly, so tender and so affectionate. 

With Misty, Cordelia doesn’t feel unwanted or unloved. With Misty, she finally feels like she belongs. 

She shifts slightly, gently pushing Misty down on the bed and pulling back from the kiss. Her chest heaves rapidly as she takes in the sight beneath her. Misty looks radiant, almost angelic, with her slightly flushed cheeks, her darkened azure eyes and her golden curls sprawled out around her like a halo. 

Misty raises her hand to caress Cordelia’s cheek, thumb brushing over her lips before tugging her down slightly. “I love you.” she whispers softly and almost inaudibly, but Cordelia hears it loud and clear. 

And her sudden candor does take Cordelia aback for a second, it renders her unable to reply immediately. She swallows thickly and leans down, kissing Misty’s lips once more. “I love you too, Misty.” she murmurs with a soft grin.

“Good,” Misty replies with a smile as she wraps her legs around Cordelia’s middle, heels of her feet digging into the small of her back. “Now kiss me.”

It isn’t necessarily something Misty has to ask twice, and Cordelia leans down again, playfully nipping at her jaw, pressing kisses to her lips, down her neck and to her shoulder. Her hands wander down, gripping the hem of Misty’s sweater. She looks up, staring down at Misty from behind hooded lids. “Are you sure about this?” 

Misty simply nods, eagerly so. “I’ve never been so sure of anything in my entire life.” she sits up, guides Cordelia’s hands to pull the sweater over her head. “You’re so beautiful” Cordelia whispers as her eyes scan the newly exposed skin, and Misty used this momentum to her advantage by flipping the two of them over, pinning Cordelia down on the bed. She let out a low chuckle at the stunned look on Cordelia’s face and ducked down, running the tip of her nose along her jawline, leaving sloppy kisses in her wake. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, darlin’” she whispers in her ear before removing her shirt as well. “Absolutely breathtaking, if you ask me.” Her hands wander down to the swells of her breasts, her touch gentle as ever, but not at all shy from teasing, and she shifts, positioning her knee between Cordelia’s thighs, relishing the response she gets from her ministrations.

Eyes fluttering shut, Cordelia groans softly, hips rolling upwards with need and desperation. “Misty,” her hands reach up, bury themselves  into Misty hair and tug on the wild curls. “I need you.” She is almost pleading, and Misty wouldn’t dream of denying her. 

“I’ve got you, darling” Misty says, pecking her on the lips and she reaches down, ridding Cordelia of the last barrier between them. Her heart rattles in her chest and she can barely think straight through this haze of arousal. She dips down, kisses Cordelia once, twice, capturing her bottom lip between her own before releasing it with a slight tug.

“Misty,  _ please _ ” Cordelia whimpers against Misty’s lips as her hips grind up against Misty’s knee once more and a part of her, a hungry, almost animalistic part, wants nothing more than to heed Cordelia’s pleas, but the other part screams at her to take things slow, to hold onto the moment for just a moment longer, and so she does. 

“Patience, my love.” she whispers softly, “If we’re doing this, we’re doing it properly, yeah? I don’t want to rush things.” She plants her hand on either side next to Cordelia’s shoulders, eyes scanning her closely and carefully. Her tousled hair, the redhot blush on her cheeks to her perfect lips, swollen from the kisses they shared, Misty takes it all in, commits every bit of it to her memory just to cherish it forever. Her hands travel down slowly and finally,  _ finally _ , find the sensitive bundle of nerves that can put Cordelia at her complete mercy with a single touch and her nimble fingers begin to circle it. Tentatively at first, but more and more firm and steadily as she goes.

Cordelia lets out a low moan at the sensation and mumbles out Misty’s name over and over and over again like a mantra. And it only spurs Misty on more. She leans down to press soft kisses down her sternum, leaving gentle lovebites on her chest and neck. 

Cordelia arches into the touch and her fingers, still tangled in Misty’s hair, graze over her scalp and tug on her curly locks, encouraging her to continue, to give her  _ more _ .

And Misty gives her just that.

Because as she moves back up to kiss Cordelia on the mouth again, her fingers below slip inside, moving at a slow, rhythmic pace. 

Breathing erratically, Cordelia continues to mutter sweet words of praise against Misty’s lips and her hands slip down to frame her face, fingers caressing her cheeks. 

Misty revels in the way Cordelia clutches onto her, the way Cordelia surrenders herself to her completely, the whispers in her ear; fond, loving words meant just for her. It’s turns her on, excites her, emboldens her. So when Cordelia grinds her hips up against Misty’s hand in a nonverbal request for more, her fingers pick up a quick pace, drawing her release nearer with every deftly angled thrust. 

Words begin to fail Cordelia. She wraps her arms around Misty, nails digging into her shoulder blades, only semi-concerned with the marks this may or may not leave. 

But even if it did hurt, Misty showed no sign of being bothered. Instead, with a soft gasp, she continues her ministrations even more fervently and her free hand reaches up to her chest, fingers flickering over her breast with fast, teasing movements and along with the teeth dangerously dragging over the junction between her neck and shoulder, it’s too much for Cordelia to handle and with that, she comes undone.

Misty lays down next to Cordelia and holds her, whispers soothing words in her ear, softly kisses her cheek as she patiently waits for her to come down from her high. Cordelia’s breathing begins to even out eventually and Misty retreats her hand from inside. She wraps her arm around Cordelia’s waist, pulling her against her. 

Cordelia turns to her side, facing Misty with an adoring smile. “You’re amazing,” she says “that was wonderful.” And she presses her lips to Misty’s in a chaste kiss before bringing her lips close to her ear and whispering, “Your turn.” in a low, gravely voice. She grins mischievously, teeth grazing the shell of her ear in a playful manner. She sits up, swinging one leg over Misty, straddling her lap and takes Misty’s hands in hers, fingers tangled together. 

Pulling their joint hands close, Misty presses a kiss to Cordelia’s. “So what are you going to do, miss Supreme?” she asks teasingly. Misty grins softly at her, kisses her hand once more as she awaits her reply. 

Dipping down, Cordelia kisses her and with a swift motion, she pins Misty’s hands above her head. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” she murmured sweetly as she hangs a few inches above her.  

Misty sits up as far as she’s able to in this position, and she is just about able to peck Cordelia on the lips. “Fine. Don’t tell me,” she says. “But you better get to it, then.”

“All in good time,” Cordelia mutters. She pulls her hands back. “Keep yours up for me, will you? Hold on to the headboard”

“Anything for you, my love.” Misty says. “I’m all yours now. Forever.” 

She adds that last word almost as an afterthought but she truly  _ means _ this, and Cordelia knows this all too well. She smiles, biting her lip at Misty’s affectionate promise, and it stops her in her motions for just a minute. Raising her hands, she cradles Misty’s face and kisses her forehead. “Forever.” she agrees before making her way down, leaving wet kisses to wherever she goes, to her lips, to her jaw and down her neck. She moves down further, hands gently squeezing her breasts, tongue dragging over her heated skin as she leaves her marks on Misty’s fair, unblemished skin. 

Misty hums beneath Cordelia’s ministrations, arches into her touch and her need for  _ more _ grows quickly. “ _ Delia,” _ it almost comes out as a pathetic whimper. 

“Oh, look who’s needy now,” Cordelia teases as she continued to press kisses down her stomach. Misty simply whines in response, rolling her hips upwards, making her needs  _ very _ clear to Cordelia. 

Hooking her fingers in the waistband of Misty’s underwear, Cordelia drags it down her legs, discarting to God knows where. She positions herself between Misty’s legs, looping her arms around her thighs, fingers digging into the skin pressing kisses to and leaving marks wherever she can

Misty’s entire body aches with need, and this does not go lost on Cordelia. Not with the way she longingly calls out her name, not with the way she bucks up her lower half, desperate for some friction, to be  _ touched.  _

And then finally, Cordelia does. 

Slowly, she drags her tongue through the slick folds, drawing a loud moan from Misty, and her lips find that one sweet spot that makes Misty go mad with desire. 

Misty just about melts under Cordelia’s maddening touch. It raises goosebumps over her entire body, makes her toes curl up and her back arch off the bed. It makes the muscles in her leg twitch and vibrate with pleasure and she can hardly stop herself from crying out. 

Replacing her mouth with her hand, she slides up again, capturing Misty’s lips in a fierce kiss and setting a quick pace with skillful fingers. Her free hand reaches up, clutching onto the side of her neck, fingers brushing her skin softly and tenderly. She rubs her nose against Misty’s whispering more encouraging words against her lips, words of praise, words Cordelia  _ knows  _ will turn Misty on even more. “Come on, petal.” her hot breath ghosts against her ear and it sends tingles down Misty’s spine. She then slips two fingers inside, keeping her palm pressed against the bundle of nerves. “Come for me, sweetheart, I know you want to.” she cooes. 

With a groan, Misty grinds her hips up against Cordelia’s fingers over and over again but as she nears her high, her movements become sloppy and erratic. “Come for me.” Cordelia repeats her request in between kisses and her  _ voice- _ it sounds so sweet, and it pushes Misty right over the edge. And with nothing but Cordelia’s name on her lips, she cries out her release. 

Misty retreats her arms, from above her head, to wrap Cordelia in an affectionate embrace, chest still rising and falling rapidly as she slowly but steadily comes down from her high. 

Cordelia relaxes in Misty’s embrace, leans her head to the crook of her neck and sighs softly. “I love you.” she whispers, too exhausted to lift her head, to lean in for a kiss on the lips, so she settles for one on her jaw. Reaching out her hand, she takes hold of Misty’s, gently brushing her thumb over its back. 

“I love you, too.” Misty replies breathlessly and she presses a soft kiss to the top of Cordelia’s head before tugging the duvet over the two of them. 

“Can we stay like this for a little while longer?” 

“We can stay like this forever if that is what you want.” Misty replies with a soft chuckle. 

Outside, the thunder still rumbled, but Cordelia couldn’t possibly be bothered anymore. Not while she lay there, tucked away safely inside the arms of the woman she loves. A sheepish smile tugged on her lips and she raised their joint hands to kiss Misty’s. 

“Forever… I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> the usual: @sequerelucem on twitter yada yada leave comments bc i need feedback yada yada also leave kudos n comments bc i need validation


End file.
